


Bets

by purgat0rypals



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is a great dancer, M/M, Right before Revenge of the Sith, Stripper Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgat0rypals/pseuds/purgat0rypals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Anakin is almost at the door to leave when Obi Wan's voice stops him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

"Let's play Bets."

"Anakin," Obi Wan's voice rings with a hint of annoyance, "Now is not the time to be playing games."

Anakin's voice turns to a whine as he pouts his lips and looks up at Obi Wan through his thick lashes, "It's not like we can't handle it, master. Try to have fun every once in a while."

Obi Wan shoots him a sideways glare as he tries to hide a smirk, "Alright, my former padawan, what are we playing?"

Anakin drags his tongue-- _very distractingly_ , Obi Wan notes-- across his bottom lip as he thinks. He looks back up at Obi Wan with that glint in his eyes that Obi Wan recognizes so well as the distant march of droids slowly thunders louder. His voice is smug and cocky as he talks, "You take out this wave of droids in two minutes and you win. If you don't, I win."

"Bets?"

"Winner's discretion."

Obi Wan smiles as he shakes the younger man's hand, "Okay, deal."

The droids roar closer as Obi Wan sneaks further away, tucking himself into a fighting position as the buzz of his lightsaber kicks on. He hears Anakin yell 'good luck' as he springs forward and slices through the first droid.

* * *

 

"So," Obi Wan grins as he sees the defeat on Anakin's face, "What was my time?"

Anakin mumbles something incoherent under his breath as he crosses his arms. Obi Wan chuckles as he moves closer to him, "I'm sorry, what?"

"A minute-forty three," Anakin clenches his jaw. Obi Wan lightly slaps his back with another laugh as he walks back to the ships landing to pick them up, "Better luck next time, Master Skywalker."

* * *

 

"So, Master, what are going to do with your winnings?"

"Huh?" Obi Wan looks up from the hologram and rubs his strained eyes, "What are you talking about, Anakin?"

"From our game of Bets a few days ago. What's your bet?"

He shakes his head as he pinches his nose, "Not now, Anakin."

"Master," his former padawan takes a step forward and places a hand on his shoulder, "You look tired, you should really get some rest."

Obi Wan looks up to meet his eyes, but he can't really focus on anything other than the heavy weight of Anakin's hand on his shoulder.

"I-uh--"

Anakin's running his tongue over his bottom lip again and Obi Wan suddenly forgets what he was about to say and _is it hot in here?_

"Master, really, you don't look so good. You should get some rest."

Obi Wan shakes his head as his eyes snap back up to Anakin's. He thinks he sees a hint of mischief in the Jedi's eyes as he speaks, "Maybe you're right."

Anakin nods, "Come on, I'll take you back to your quarters."

* * *

 

Obi Wan lets out a tired groan as he sinks down into the arm chair. Anakin is almost at the door to leave when Obi Wan's voice stops him.

"I've decided what my winnings are."

"Master?"

"I want you to dance."

Anakin slowly turns to look at Obi Wan with a questioning look, " _What?_ "

Obi Wan shakes his head as he looks down at the floor, "I've seen the way you look at me-- I've seen what this is, Anakin."

The room is dark but he's almost certain he sees the man blushing.

"Master, are you--"

"You lost the bet, Anakin."

"Obi Wan--"

" _Now_ , Anakin."

Anakin steps closer so Obi Wan can see his face as the blush recedes and a smirk paints his face as amusement and something else-- _lust?_ \-- dances in his eyes.

"Is that an order, Master?" His voice has a new layer of roughness to it and Obi Wan swallows thickly.

"Yes, it is, General Skywalker."

Anakin's eyes darken and he moves over to the desk, his fingers moving swiftly over the holographic keypad until music begins to play, filling the room.

He turns back to face Obi Wan as he starts dancing. He closes his eyes, shaking off his last bits off nerve he has as he starts to move his body. He can feel Obi Wan's eyes on him and he grins cockily as he meets his master's gaze. He feels himself start to warm up as he reaches down and smoothly unclips his belt and drops it to the floor. His boots and the outer layer of his tunic quickly follows as he continues to stalk across the room towards Obi Wan.

_I'm just a bachelor, I'm looking for a partner._

Anakin bites his lip as he lifts his arms and runs his hands through his hair as he tilts his head back.

_Someone who knows how to ride, without even falling off._

He gyrates his hips as he meets Obi Wan's eyes and slides his flesh hand down his exposed neck.

_Gotta be compatible, takes me to my limits._

He sees Obi Wan shift in the chair and a guttural snarl rises out of his throat as he moves towards him.

_Girl when I break you off, I promise that you won't want to get off._

Anakin drags his hands over the cloth covering his chest and tugs it open, revealing his naked skin to Obi Wan's gaze. Slowly, he straddles his master's lap as he rolls his hips.

_If you're horny, let's do it._

Obi Wan's eyes dilate as they meet Anakin's.

_Ride it, my pony._

He continues to grind his hips just above Kenobi's, failing to create friction. Obi Wan lets out a choked moan as he feels the hard muscles in Anakin's thighs press up against his own.

_My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it._

Obi Wan can hear the younger man's labored breathing in his ear as he thrusts his hips in front of him. He feels Anakin's hands move from the back of the chair to his shoulders as they grip firmly to hold himself in place.

_Sitting here flossing, peeping your steelo._

Anakin takes his master's hands and guides them to rest on his hips.

_Just once if I had the chance._

He hears Obi Wan groan at the skin on skin contact.

_The things I will do to you._

Anakin nudges his face down to press his forehead against Obi Wan's. He meets his eyes as his hot breath drifts across his master's lips.

_You and your body, every single portion._

Obi Wan feels his eyes explode with lust as Anakin tears his tunic off, leaving nothing but sweat-gleaming skin.

_Send chills up and down your spine._

Anakin slides his left hand down Obi Wan's neck as he stares into his eyes.

_Juices flowing down your thigh._

Obi Wan nearly comes apart as Anakin rolls his hips down against his crotch and tightens his fingers ever so slightly around his throat. Anakin continues to grind his hips against his master's as breathless moans escapes their lips. Distantly, he can hear the chorus of the song in the room as Obi Wan's fingers dig into his hips.

_If we're gonna get nasty, baby._

Anakin's chest rumbles as he chuckles and licks a salty stripe up Obi Wan's neck, causing his partner to gasp.

_First we'll show and tell, till I reach your ponytail._

He clutches a fistful of Kenobi's hair and tilts his head up to meet his eyes as he presses their bodies together.

_Lurk all over and through you baby._

Obi Wan groans and raises his hips to meet Anakin's thrusts.

_Until I reach your stream, you'll be on my jockey team._

Anakin greedily presses his lips against his master's. Obi Wan desperately accepts the kiss and reaches up to tangle his hand in Anakin's hair as he hungrily kisses him back. His former padawan continues to relentlessly kiss and grind against him as the music plays.

_Come and, jump on it._

Suddenly, Anakin is out of his lap and walking across the room towards the refresher. He watches as the younger man runs a hand through his hair and his back gleams with sweat. He hears a _click_ followed by the sounds of running water and he decides he needs a cold shower himself. He hears a familiar throaty chuckle as Anakin's head pops out from behind the door frame.

"You know, Master, it would save much more water to shower together."

Obi Wan barely has time to blush before he's stripping off his clothes to join him.

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for more stripper au, kids
> 
> song is pony by ginuwine
> 
> listen to a playlist of anakin's stripper songs [ here ](http://8tracks.com/tabris930/executing-order-69)


End file.
